Harry Potter: The Adventure Continues
by daetion
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter: A New Generation of Heroes. ALbus starts his third year with even more to worry about: Voldemort, Teachers, Homework, Quiddich, and worst of all: Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, thanks for reading my first story, here is the second one starting in third year! Thank you for sticking with me, I couldn't ask for better readers. You have really helped my self-esteem, and I promise you that this story with be amazing, just for you guys. BTW THIS FIRST CHAPER IS JUST TO CATCH UP WITH WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Kisses, your author **

**Dominique Weasley (One year ago)**

Dominique Weasley walked off the train of Hogwarts, her final year complete, feeling pretty good about herself. She had completely started over for her last year at Hogwarts, after earning her Head girl title and becoming the smartest girl in her grade, Dominique had cut off her hair to shoulder length, which looked amazing, and gotten some special contacts so she dost need her glasses anymore to symbolize her new self. However, there was still one fault to her new self- she couldn't fall _out _of love.

She had successfully avoided Teddy for a whole year- burning his letters which he sent daily, ignoring all the howlers, and even making sure she was 'sick' every time he came to the shell cottage for a visit during the summer. As proud of herself as she was, she still couldn't get over him. It was like she was running from something that she can never escape.

But it didn't matter. Eventually, she would get over him. Dominique had decided to become an infant healer at St. Margo's, which means she would be helping the new born babies. She had already had her first interview in one month. Dom couldn't believe how fast her life was moving. However, a part of her was dead. Her heart had stopped completely.

It was still beating of course, but it might as well be dead. It was like Dom couldn't feel anything. Her laugh was empty. Her stare was blank. She couldn't even conger a protronus anymore. Dom sighed.

Dom searched for her family in the crowd, her excitement growing. She was dying to see her sister. She hasn't heard from her since her graduation day a week ago. No letters, no visits, no nothing. Finally she spotted Victoire in the crowd, her silver hair blowing in the wind. Dom smiled at her, but she ignored her, and started to walk away. Confused, Dom followed her.

"Vic, stop!" Dom yelled through the crowd, but it was no use. The crowd covered her voice. She pushed through the crowd harder and harder, until finally the two of them were alone in the parking lot.

"Vic, what's wrong?" She asked, but suddenly Victoire wasn't there. She was replaced by a very tall, very handsome Teddy Lupin. Immediately, Dominique turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away, Dom, we need to talk, and you know it," Teddy said, and Dominique stopped in her tracks. How she had missed hearing his voice…

But it wasn't enough.

"No, I don't know it," Dom said, her anger rising, "I don't know _anything_ anymore."

"Why haven't you answered my letters? I wrote you every day. Every day for a year," he said. And Dominique finally turned around to face him.

He looked… different. He was the same person, with his light brown hair and wearing his blue t-shirt. But he wasn't the same. She could tell by the circles under his eyes and the tired look of his body, the way he looked at her, and the way he talked.

"I don't want your rejection or your pity." She stated simply, her eyes daring for him to challenge her.

"Pity," he breathed, "Rejection."

"Exactly," she said, a little bit unsure. She bit her lip. Something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not. Rejection? You honestly think I would reject you in those letters? I was saying the same thing over and over again, but they we _never _rejection letters."

Dominique was confused. If they weren't rejection letters then…? No. She couldn't get her hopes up.

"What else would they be? Are you saying that you would actually like me-?"

"Yes!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Wait. No, not like."

"Then what?" Dominique asked, more confused than ever.

"Dominique Weasley," he said, coming closer to her, her heart beating faster with every step, "I love you."

That's when Dom snapped. Her anger exploded out of her. She was screaming- asking why he didn't say this in the first place, how he could make her look like such an idiotic. She blamed him for everything- her lack of boyfriends, her fear of rejection, for making her fall in love with him. People were stopping to stare at them, but Dom didn't care. It was only after she was half-way through her rant done Dom realized Teddy was on one knee. Dominique stopped in her tracks.

"I'm an idiotic, selfish, obnoxious man," He said, a smile growing on his face as Teddy pulled out a silver box. Dominique covered her mouth in shock.

"But I promise I can make you happy. And I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you, if you let me do it, right by your side."

He opened the box, reviling a beautiful diamond ring. "Till the day I die."

Dominique could fell tears rolling down her cheeks. Her whole body was shaking out of control, confused if it should slap him right across the face, or jump into his arms.

"Dom," he asked quietly, standing off of his knee and moving in so close to her that their hands were touching. "Will you marry me?"

Dom could feel the blood pumping in her ears. Her voice was gone. She couldn't move. The only thing she could feel was her heart beating so fast it was threatening to explode.

"Yes," she whispered.

**Harry Potter**

Nine months. Nine months had passed since Ginny had told Harry that she was pregnant, which they had found out was a girl. They had told the children as calmly as they could, which of course ended in disaster. Lily was insisting she name the child, since she was last born and smartest of the family, and James was saying they could have _asked him_ before they had gotten pregnant again, which Ginny had a good laugh over.

"Lily, we already have a name," Ginny had said to a very upset Lily, "And no, we are not changing it."

That day seemed like it was just yesterday, but here they were now in St. Margo's, with his children, Ron, and a _very _pregnant Hermione, alone with Hugo and Rose, of course. The eight of them waited outside the room, waiting for the doctors to say it was okay to come in. Harry felt sick. He had done this three times before, sure, but for some reason this felt different. It was like they were newlyweds again, having their first child.

Finally the doctor said it was okay for them to come in. Harry burst through the door to his wife. He looked at her, a new baby girl in her hands. She had a tuff of black hair on her head and curious big brown eyes. Harry looked at her with a sweet smile.

"She looks like her," he said sadly, "her death was so sudden."

"I know," Ginny said, her voice just as sad, "But she was old. She died happy."

"And unforgotten," harry said, kissing his new baby on her forehead, "Welcome to this world, Minerva Arianna Potter."

**Harry Potter (Six Months Later)**

Harry Potter looked down at his daughter in her crib, the warm air seeping in through the windows.

A lot has happened since the day that Minerva was born. Hermione and Ron had there last child, a beautiful girl named Alice Weasley, after Neville's mother. After he found out what they had done, Neville was almost in tears.

Little Alice was the only one that had Hermione's hair, and she was thankful for that. While she was pregnant she had said she was going to have to die Alice's hair if it was red like the others, but Ron just blew this statement off saying that it was just 'hormones,' which resulted in him sleeping on the couch for a whole week.

Soon all his kids would be starting Hogwarts and then it would be just him, Ginny, and Minerva, or Minnie as James likes to call her. Harry thought about the names they had chosen for her. She was born only months after his professor had died, thankfully in her sleep. Harry wouldn't have wanted it to be painful. Arianna, on the other hand, was Dumbledore's sister. Ginny had come up with that one. She had always wanted to thank that woman in the portrait that has helped so many people seek refuge inside of Hogwarts during the time of the war.

But the war was over. And all was well for now. Everything just seemed perfect. However, something about his life being perfect seemed strange. Harry's life had been anything but perfect for so many painful years. Harry's hand immediately went up to his scar.

Then Minerva wrapped her small fingered around his, and he forgot everything. Life was perfect.

For now.


	2. Third Year

**Albus Potter**

Albus Potter was walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express, grinning at the thought of his third year at Hogwarts. He was walking down to his usual apartment along with Rose, who was drowning on about how she was dying to show off the new spells she had learned over summer, and Lily and Hugo. Lily and Hugo were busting with joy at the thought of their first year of Hogwarts. They had been waiting to go here for so long. He had just said goodbye to his parents and Minerva who, at only one year of age, had wanted to wish himself, James, and Lily off.

Minerva, his baby sister, was rowing at a rapid pace. She was only one, yet she had already learned the basics of walking and can speak a few words. James had tried to teach her how to say 'James is amazing' but it only came out as 'Jammy is waving,' which caused Albus to call his brother 'Jammy' for the rest of the summer.

"… And then I will show Neville how I can now pin down a man-eating fly trap with ease-"

"Oh look!" Albus stated, happy to get Rose to stop talking, "Our compartment! And Emily's already in there with Mike."

The four of them walked into the compartment, interrupting Emily and Mike's argument about Quidditch. Mike, who had been mad at Emily making the Chaser position in their second year, was still trying to prove that he was the better player. Albus was disappointed at not making it himself, but shrugged it off after he thought that he could just try again this year. Lily was determined to become the seeker, however she seems to be ignoring the fact that this is only her first year.

"Hey Albus," Emily said, moving over so that he could sit beside her. Emily had changed a lot in the last year. She had cut her hair last year to a bob, but now it had grown out to shoulder length. Her once curly auburn hair was now always wavy, and her skin was tanned from her recent trip to Australia. Mike, on the other hand, looked exactly the same, like Albus, however he had grown to be almost a head taller than Albus, who had only grown a few inches. Albus gladly took the seat beside her, and Rose sat beside Mike. Lily and Hugo had left them to find their own compartment.

"So Rosie, where's good old Scorpios?" Mike asked. Albus was curious about that also, usually the two were always beside each other.

"Probably with some of his Slytherin friends… they've been hanging out a lot lately. I'm fine with it, I mean he has to have other friends, right?"

However something told Albus that Rose wasn't telling him the whole truth, that Rose might not like the fact that Scorpios wasn't there with her as much, but before Albus could say anything Robert May came bursting through the compartment.

"Oh hello my little Rose," Robert said, addressing Rose who scowled.

"Go away Robert, I am _not_ in the mood."

"Oh come on," he said pouting, "I just wanted to see my little flower."

Robert May, a Ravenclaw in their year, had decided that he had a huge crush on Rose last year. He practically stalked her, always being there to say 'Hello my Rose!' The agitated Scorpios especially, for Robert was always trying to get him out of the picture by hexing him or jinxing him. Rose probably blamed Robert for Scorpios' absence.

"Look, Robert," Albus said, trying to hide the distain in his voice, "Can you leave now?"

"Well, since you asked ever so nicely," he said, taking a bow before running out of the compartment. Rose let out a sigh of relief. Albus was about to go back to the conversation about Scorpios when he saw a flash of dark blond hair which made him forget everything.

"Abby, Albus Potter is staring at you!" Albus heard one girl said, and he blushed as Abigail Hawk turned to look at him. Albus quickly turned away as he heard her friends giggle.

Abigail, or Abby as everyone called her, was a Hufflepuff that was a year older than Albus. She was beautiful, with her long blond hair and perfect hazel eyes. Everyone from fourth year down thought she was beautiful. Albus especially.

"Albus," Rose said matter-of-factly, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"I don't know, why don't you go join Scorpios and his Slytherin friends?" Albus said, copying her tone of voice. At this Rose turned a bright red.

"I-I just can't- You shouldn't- Albus you don't have to-" Rose tried to protest, but eventually she gave up and just pulled out a spell book to bury her nose into. Albus picked up one of his butterbeers that his father gave him for the ride.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open and Scorpios came through the door, closing it abruptly on a few girls that Albus recognized at some of Abby's friends.

"Hey Scorp!" Albus said, flashing a look to Rose to see that she was now smiling, yet still staring at her book. Scorpios had changed a lot from his first year. He had gone from being a social outcast to becoming one of the most popular guys in the school. It's amazing what a few extra inches and a different hair cut can do to a person.

"Hey Al, Rosie, Mike, Emily," he said, nodding at each of them.

"What's with you mate?" Mike asked, "You're hardly around anymore!"

"I know," he sighed, "But I am truly sorry for not spending as much time with you."

Albus thought Scorpios had directed that answer right at Rose, because she had buried her face even more into her book and mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'Sorry doesn't cut it.' Scorpios took the seat right beside Rose, causing her to become stiff.

"So, Lily and Hugo huh?" Scorpios said, breaking the silence. "What do you guys think? Gryffindor?"

"Oh, Lily definitely," Albus said confidently, trying to hide his worry for his sister.

"What, and not Hugo?" Rose asked sceptically, finally closing the book and joining into the conversation.

"Hugo has more of a Ravenclaw sense about him," Albus replied honestly, shrugging. Scorpios nodded his head in agreement, to which Rose scowled at him.

"Hugo with to be in Gryffindor!" she exclaimed, determination in her eyes.

"You can't rig the sorting hat, Rosie," Scorpios said obviously, causing him to get yet another death glare from Rose.

"_I know that_," she hissed.

"Oh come one guys," Emily said, getting worried at the tense atmosphere, "It's our third year! Let's be a bit mature."

Just then, James came bursting through the compartment along with Danny, Julius, and Connor. Emily immediately blushed.

"Hi Julius," she said, twirling her hair. Albus rolled his eyes, oh yes, she was so _mature_. Emily had had a crush on Danny the year before, however when Julius had helped her with some History of Magic homework she had had a 'change of heart.'

"Well, hi to you too," James said, and Emily laughed.

"Sorry Major, how are you?" Emily said, using his nickname.

"Quite fine, thank you, a little upset though. Lily hadn't reacted like Albus did last year, she wasn't bothered at all when I said she might be sorted into Slytherin."

"That's because she's not," said Emily smirking.

The rest of the trip went by fast. James and his friends left as quickly as they came, and Albus had the rest of the ride to enjoy being with his friends again. Finally it the train stopped, and Albus sighed.

"You guys ready?" He asked the compartment, "Let's go."


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Okay guys, here comes the new character!~ ARE YOU READY! Okay, so this character is going to be like an 'Albus Dumbledore' is a sense but not at all. Like, NOT. AT. ALL. But kinda. Don't get too excited. THIS CHARACTER WILL REALLY COME IN NEXT CHAPTER. AND I'm SORRY FOR NOT GETTING TO YOU GUYS SOONER, MY MOM TOOK AWAY MY COMP. LONG STORY.**

**Lily Potter**

Lily Potter got off the train, her heart racing, taking in the view around her. She had holding in her excitement about going to Hogwarts the whole day, hoping that James wouldn't ruin it by insisting that she will get in Slytherin, or that she couldn't be the Quidditch Seeker because she is only in her first year, or how she was a Daddy's girl for even wanting to be a seeker. However, she didn't hide her huge smile as she stared at Hogwarts.

It was absolutely beautiful, just like she pictured it. The huge castle practically shinned under the crescent moon, its multiple towers gleaming from the lights that were on inside. The lake looked absolutely magnificent from the light of the moon, giving off a feeling of a good start.

She looked around, hoping James hadn't seen her, and sighed. He was nowhere in sight.

"All righ' Albus?" Lily heard a familiar voice come from the boat area. Smiling she turned to look at Hagrid talking to Albus, smiling at seeing that his friend was back where he belonged. Albus heard that last year he was in the mountains with the giants, making sure they were still on good terms with Hogwarts. Hagrid was the Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures and a good friend of her Dads. Being half- giant, Hagrid was twice as tall and three times as wide as a regular man.

"Hagrid!" Lily squealed, running to the giant and jumping into a hug. Hagrid responded by putting hid bowling ball sized bands around her.

"Ah, Lily, how are ya?" he asked her, his beady eyes showing kindness behind a messy beard. Lily beamed at him.

"Oh, I'm so excited Hagrid! Hugo's nervous, though. James has been teasing him for months."

"Ah, the boy will be fine, it dosn' matter what house he's in," Hagrid said before he left to pick up a boy who had been pushed into the lake by a few of his friends. Waving goodbye to him, she went off to the boats, spotting Hugo talking to a girl in a neighbouring boat. She smiled as she sat beside him, his once nervous self now much calmer.

"Done worrying?" Lily asked Hugo, who gave a small smile.

"Just got some good advice," he said, leaving it at that. Then the boats were off.

**James Potter**

James Potter sat in the carriage along with his three friends, thinking of Lily. As much as he teaser his sister, James was worried. He really wanted Lily to be in Gryffindor with him. If she was in any other house James wouldn't be able to look after her as much as he would like. As much as she wanted to grow up, Lily would always be James's little sister.

"Come on man, we have to think of a prank for the first years!" Connor urged him, upset that James wasn't speaking. James tried is best to cast his worries aside.

"Sorry," he said, sighing.

"Its normal to be worried about your sister, mate," Julius said knowledgably. James let out another sigh before pitching in some ideas, but none of them were 'Up to his standard.'

"Fine, how about this," James said, finally having an idea, "We tell all the first years that Quidditch tryouts are now allowing all years to try out. Then when they come to the field on the day of they'll be looking like fools, then, to apologise for our rude behavior, we'll give them some candies, made by my wonderful uncle George."

"Candies?" Danny said sceptically, "We've don't it before, we never do things again-"

"Exactly," James said mischievously, "They'll never see it coming."

**Albus Potter**

Albus Potter jumped at the chance to go into the carriages. He found boats very uncomfortable, and was happy to be on solid ground this year. He hoped James wouldn't find out his obvious satisfaction at this fact, for he knew he would find a moment to call him a baby or push him into the lake.

Slowly the carriages moved forward, letting the students take in everything that was happening around them, and take in the beauty of Hogwarts. Albus, on the other hand, had wanted nothing more than to get inside the school. He was starving, for he hadn't even eaten breakfast, since James had been turning all of Albus's food green with some magical powder for the last few months, Albus hadn't eaten breakfast for a while. He did _not_ want to know what was inside that powder.

Suddenly the carriages pulled to a halt, and Albus looked up in surprise to see that they were already there. Grinning Albus came out of the carriage, followed by Emily and Mike, and walked into the doors of Hogwarts.

The castle was just like he remembered it. Albus walked in to see Peeves the proctologist dropping balloons filled with gross green stuff on top of some of the fifth years. Albus notice Mike scowl but Emily giggled, seeming to enjoy the girls screaming about how long it took them to straighten their hair or put on there make up. Emily wasn't one to try to change the way she looked, she much preferred to just be natural, which Albus was fine with. He didn't like those other girls at all.

Except for Abby, she was different.

Then Albus entered the great hall, with laughter and talking booming throughout the whole room, and took his seat with the Gryffindor's at the far end of the hall. He noticed the first years were already in a line by the Slytherin table, ready to get sorted. He noticed Lily was starting to lose her calmness, for she had started to bite her nails and twirl her hair. Hugo, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine.

Albus sighed as he saw Luna put a dirty old hat sit on the stood. The whole room went quiet, and them the hat began to speak:

"_Oh, yes I can speak,_

_But that's not all I do,_

_I'll put you in your right house_

_For I'm the sorting hat, is what I do!_

_For If you are in Slytherin,_

_You will be with cunning folk,_

_Slytherin friends are friends until the end,_

_I tell you, this is no joke!_

_Or maybe you're in Ravenclaw,_

_Where beauty and brains are where it's at,_

_Those witty and pretty Ravenclaw's,_

_Will also be sorted by this old hat!_

_But Hufflepuff may be where you lie,_

_Where those are true and true,_

_In Hufflepuff is where you'll find,_

_All good at heart, that maybe you!_

_Or you might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where those are brave are found,_

_Those in loyal Gryffindor, _

_Are true in heart and good all around!_

_All the houses now are said are fine,_

_Its finally time for your to see,_

_Your house is my decision to decide,_

_Your house is your family!"_


	4. Lily and Hugo

**Sorry for being so late guys, I've been really sick. I still am, but i need to power through. I can't keep holding this off. So here it is, Lily's sorting!**

**Lily Potter**

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily Potter flinched as she heard her name. She knew it was her turn, however she stood frozen to the spot. Her excitement had suddenly turned into fear. James words flushed over her in a second, '_Slytherin… my god… what would dad think? Would he disown you? I wonder if I can have your room…_'

She looked up at the hat, waiting for her. Someone, probably Hugo, had pushed her on the shoulder, urging her to go up. Her legs shaking she walked up to the podium and sat on the rickety old stool. Taking one last look around the room, she locked eyes with Albus who gave her a warm smile. It was the last this she saw before the hat fell over her eyes.

Lily stared at the blackness for only a moment before a gruff voice came into her head:

"_Ah, miss Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you._"

There was a short pause, and then the hat spoke again.

"_Hmm… interesting… very interesting._"

"_What?_" she thought to the hat.

"_You really are peculiar. You are smart and cunning, brave and loyal. However you are more incredible smart. I would think raven claw… but you don't seem to value knowledge as much as everything else. Then again, you are very cunning, my dear-"_

"_Please don't put me in Slytherin,_" she begged.

"_But my dear, Slytherin would be perfect for you-_"

"_No! Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!_"

"_You really are just like your father. If you really have your heart set, what best for you but GRYFFINDOR!_"

Once the hat was off Lily's head she bolted to the Gryffindor table, grinning from ear to ear, however, she couldn't help wondering why the hat had listened to her. Did she _really_ belong in Gryffindor? Or did the hat want her in Slytherin?

What was she thinking, it was a hat for Crist sake.

Lily took the seat beside Emily, who gave her a quick hug before watching the rest of the sorting. Emily had grown on Lily in the past year, since she was always with Albus when the he had come home for the holidays. However, Lily had no idea how the two for them were friends. Albus was perfectly normal now, changed from his usual shy self to acting just like their dad. Sometimes he was even boring, in Lily's opinion.

Emily, on the other hand, was the opposite. She was unpredictable at times and always fun, whether it be teasing Albus and James or just making Lily laugh. She had changed as also, she was much more… private. Emily didn't tell Albus and Mike or even _Scorpius _as much as she had her first year. They were still best friends, of course, but Emily had been drifting more to Rose and Angie daily, speaking to them in hush voices and giggling. But Lily can see why she's doing this whereas the boys can't- there are just some things you can't tell boys, even if they are your best friends.

Angie has also changed as well. In her first year she had an _obvious_ crush on James, however in the past two years the crush has dissolved into friendship. Actually, Angie now sees James as a rival even- always trying to out due him in everything. She had even tried to beet James out of his beaters role on the Quidditch team last year, however the captain, Cleever McLeod, was very prejudice and didn't think a girl could make it on the team. Emily and Delilah Wood had shown him how wrong by practically blowing away the competition at the tryouts last year. However, still trying to keep the pride he had left, Cleever had refused to let Angie try out. Even now Angie turns red at hearing his name.

Lily flinched as the Gryffindor table roared with applause, for another student had been sorted into Gryffindor. Emily was shocked to see it was the girl Hugo had talked to on the boats.

She had deep red hair, like the Weasley's however darker in a way, pail clear skin and a slightly upturned nose. Her hair was curly and cut in a short bob and flew wildly around her as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lily noticed that her eyes were deep blue and when she smiled she had a small gap in between her teeth.

Finally it was Hugo's turn. He went up to the stage carefully, almost as if he was going to break it. Lily, in spite of herself, laughed. He was being rather ridicules. Slowly he hat down of the stool and cringed as the hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes like it did Lily's. The hat was on Hugo's head for so long that Lily had flinched when it finally spoke:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lily's heart fell. She looked at Hugo, expecting him to look heart broken, but Hugo just looked surprised, almost… amazed. Lily noticed Hugo looking at the girl with the dark red hair first, who gave him the thumbs up, before turning to Lily. Lily tried her best to look happy for him, however she must be a lousy faker, because Hugo's smile disappeared and he sank into his seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Finally the sorting was over. Lily tried to get to Hugo, however the Gryffindor prefects, which surprisingly turned out to be Fred and George, pushed her towards the Gryffindor common room. As Lily approached the door she noticed that the Fat lady was looking… well, she was looking drunk. _Seriously _drunk.The portrait kept swinging open and close over and over again every time she took another sip of her wine, which was often.

"Ostium apertum!" Fred said to the Fat Lady, who was hiccupping so badly that Fred's voice was only barely audible. However, the Fat Lady opened the door. Lily wasn't sure if it was because Fred had said the password or because she was just too drunk to notice that she was opening her door to strangers. Lily cringed as another Gryffindor first year got his hand caught in the portrait and had to wait until the Fat Lady swung it open again. Lily wasn't sure if it was good or bad at the thought that the door swung open almost immediately.

"Hey Lily," George said, Fred coming up beside him, "Your common rooms the first floor up the stairs. Mind taking the other first years up with you? Me and Fred have some other Prefect things to do."

"Why are you two the prefects, anyway?" Lily said, slightly smiling, "You've been the professor's worst nightmare from day one."

"'Suppose it's because Longbottom thinks we won't take points off of Gryffindor if it's us doing all the pranking," Fred said with a shrug.

"Smart, actually," George said, giving an evil smile to Fred, "we do have a lot planned… prefect, speaking."

"Lots of nightly 'checkups' on the other common rooms," Fred said, returning George's smile, "Especially the Slytherin common room."

"Anyway, could you lead the first years?" George asked again, Lily agreed, but not before punching George playfully on the shoulder.

Lily assembled the First years and brought them up to their rooms. She quickly showed the boys there dormitories, a little embarrassed at being so close to the boy rooms, and then ran off rather quickly toward her own room.

She gasped when she walked in. It was perfect- just like she had imagined. The room was warm and cosy, reminding her of her room back home. There was red and gold everywhere, from the red bed sheets to the golden pillows. Lily looked at the other girls who had been sorted, which wasn't much. There were only four Gryffindor girls this year, compared to the six Gryffindor boys, all cozied up on there beds. Lily ran to the only bed that wasn't taken, one right by the window, and dropped on to it in exhaustion. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she had sat down. She looked up at her roommates.

The girl to her right was the girl with the dark red hair. She was already sleeping, her messy hair tied up into a very small pony tail, breathing softly. Farther right was a girl with very dark skin and hair as black as coal. She was brushing her long straight hair continuously while seeming to be lost in thought, her brown eyes looking into the distance. Lily was surprised to learn she was only 11 like her- she seemed way to mature.

The two girls to her right seemed to know each other, because they were talking to themselves in hushed exited voiced. Lily looked at the one girl closest to her, remembering her name from the sorting. It was something like Alice Green. Alice had very pail blond hair that reminded Lily of Scorpius's, so light it could almost be white. Her eyes were complete opposites though, they were a deep blue. Alice had wide eyes and a small nose, making her eyes looked even bigger than they were. Her friend, on the other hand, had black hair tied back in a braid and was wearing a gold nightgown. To Lily she looked like some Persian Princess.

Lily turned herself back to the girl with the dark red hair. For some reason she reminded Lily of herself. They had the same style of hair, a short bob, however the other girl's hair was longer, almost reaching her shoulder even with her curly hair, whereas Lily with her straight hair just made it down her jaw line. And Lily had freckles splashed across her nose whereas the other girls completion was clear and much, much paler than Lily's.

Lily dropped back on her bed, her mind racing back to Hugo. What would he be thinking right now? Would he be worried? Nervous? The last think she saw in her mind before Lily drifted off to sleep was Hugo's face, looking disappointed at Lily.


	5. Girl Troubles

**Hugo Weasley **

Hugo Weasley was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, over whelmed. He had never thought he could be a Ravenclaw, but the more he learned the more he thought this was the right place for him. He could answer almost every question that the eagle on the door asks him, and everyone was nice and interested in him. They didn't seem bothered at all about him being in Ravenclaw, which just made Hugo love Ravenclaw even more.

He made his was down to potions, his first class with the Gryffindor's. Hugo was dreading this class, not only because potions was his least favorite subject, but because it was his first class with the Lily.

Not that he was trying to avoid Lily, it was just that he hadn't seen her since the sorting. He still remembered the look in her eyes, she was definitely disappointed. Hugo sighed to himself; he might have to see Lily, but that also means that Hugo will get to see Amanda, which was also a wonderful yet terrifying thought.

Amanda had told Hugo something on the boats by the docks. He had told her that there was nothing to worry about. That if people were disappointed in him if he didn't end up in Gryffindor weren't really friends; weren't really family. A stranger had helped him more than his family ever had. Even so, Hugo had no idea what to say to her.

"Hey, Hugo!" A familiar voice came from behind him, "Wait up!"

"Oh, hello Rufus," Hugo said to the boy coming up to him. Hugo had met Rufus in the dormitories right after being sorted. Rufus, too, had also wanted to be sorted into Hufflepuff, like his parents, but ended up in Ravenclaw. Rufus had dark blond hair and very thick brown eyebrows. He was really tall for only being in his first year, and everyone was intimidated by him. Well, except Hugo.

"Going to potions?" Rufus asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Hey, I can help you," Rufus offered, "I'm not too bad in potions."

Hugo smiled at him in agreement. He always wondered why people would be intimidated my Rufus; he was really nice. He would always offer Hugo help and was never cross to anyone, not even Carla.

"… Oh, I thought he could hear me whispering about him ten feet away, his hears were so big," An extremely high pitched voice came from behind Hugo, a voice that sent a shiver up his spin every time he heard it.

Carla was in Ravenclaw as well, a whole year older than Hugo and Rufus, and she was absolutely horrible. She had weird names for everyone in there year and would always make fun on them. Sure enough, when the person who was talking turned around the corner it was Carla and new friend Fernanda, who was in there year.

"Oh look!" she said, spotting Hugo and Rufus, "Its Eyebrows and Freckles. How are you two newbies?"

If Carla wasn't so mean, Hugo would have called her beautiful. She had light brown hair and pail skin. Her eyes were dark green, almost black, and she had a smile that was so bright it could blind someone. Fernanda was pretty also, with had long curly black hair that flowed down her back and perfect tanned skin. When Hugo had first met Fernanda she had seemed nice, but Carla had changed her to be a mini her.

"We don't have time, Carla," Huge said impatiently, "We have to go to potions."

"Have a nice day," Rufus said nicely, but he said it mostly to Fernanda, who blushed.

Finally Hugo and Rufus had made it to potions, and they were fortunately the last two there, and had to take a seat in the back. Lily and Amanda had sat beside each other, taking a seat right in the front. Of course, thought Hugo, Lily was amazing at potions.

The more Hugo thought of Lily's disappointed face the madder he got. So what if he wasn't in Gryffindor? He loved Ravenclaw. She had no right to be disappointed in him. They could still be friends and in different houses. They were family.

**Albus Potter**

"Just do it."

"No."

"Come on, she doesn't bite!"

"I don't know that."

"You're an idiot."

Albus Potter was in the middle of an interesting fight with Emily, who was, once again, trying to get him to talk to Abby. It wasn't like he could just walk up to her, like Emily said. It really wasn't that simple for him. Abby was beautiful, and Albus… well, he was average. Not to mention a year younger. Why would someone like Abby like him?

"I am not," Albus said dully, taking another huge bite of his bacon. They had just walked down for breakfast, and Abby and her friends had to be there. Well, then again it was breakfast. Everyone was there.

"Why are you so scared?" Emily asked, twirling her now long hair. She had changed it back to the way it was in first year with an appearance changing spell.

"Why won't you ask to hang out with Julius?"

"Don't change the subject," Emily said sternly.

"I know you've wanted him to ask you to the Yule Ball," Albus said knowingly, watching victoriously while Emily blushed.

"He says he's not going. I can't change that," Emily said, "But Abby is going."

"She's never even talked to me. I mean-"

"Hey Abby!" Emily suddenly yelled, causing Albus the flinch as Abby looked up from her group of friends to see Emily waving at her. Smiling, she mumbled something to her friends and then walked over to the Gryffindor lunch table. Albus buried himself into his bacon.

"Hello Emily, Albus," Abby said, smiling at him.

"How's Quidditch practice? You know Gryffindor's going to win," Emily said.

"On my death bed they will," Abby said jokingly, and Albus finally looked up from his plat of food.

"Shame to see you die," Emily said, and the two of them laughed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Albus said dumbly, to which Emily gave him a stern look before plastering a smile on and turning back to Abby.

"Of course, I'm on the Quidditch team, remember? I went against her last year?" Emily said her eyes boring into Albus.

"Oh," Albus said dumbly, "Of course."

"Are you trying out this year, Albus?" Abby asked him, causing Albus to turn a bright shade of red.

"Yes, I'm trying to get the left over Chaser spot."

"Then we'll be against each other," she said merrily, "I'm sorry if I come off forceful in the Quidditch pitch. Nothing personal, but my relationships with you two will not make me go easy on you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Albus said, turning red yet again at the thought of their 'relationship'.

"Well, I have to go," Abby said, "My friends are waiting."

"Of course, don't want to hold you back," Emily said.

"Bye Emily," Abby said, "Bye Albus."

And then she walked away, leaving Emily and Albus alone. Albus groaned angrily, dropping his head on the table.

"I couldn't say one word," he said, his words half covered by the table.

"But you did say one word, well, actually a whole sentence. I would call that progress."

**Emily Mikos**

Emily Mikos was in the owlery, sending yet another letter to her parents. They had bonded together over the summer in Australia, but still she didn't get to see them often and found that she missed them often. Of course, she school work and her friends helped keep her minds off her parents.

Mike had gotten more annoying over the summer. It seemed he was determined to get of the Quidditch tem whereas… well, he wasn't very good. I guess it _would_ be a brave thing to try out for the team again this year, but it wouldn't be wise. No wonder he got sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus, on the other hand, was much more enjoyable now that he had gotten over his shyness. Now that Emily had minded him before, it was just that he was more open with Mike and her now. He had also gotten more attractive over the summer. Not that Emily liked him or anything- Scorpius had gotten more attractive as well- it's just that now Albus could pretty much get any girl in the whole school, but he was letting embarrassment get in the way. Well, any girl except her.

"Ah- Emily!" A familiar voice came from behind her, causing her to let out a frustrated groan.

"James, I don't have time," she said plainly, attaching the letter to an owl's leg.

"Can you please just consider my proposal?" He begged, and finally Emily turned to face him.

James had also gotten more… well, appealing to look at. It was no wonder why he was the school heartthrob. Emily and him had also gotten a lot closer over the last year, however, that seemed to not be a good thing recently.

James had asked her to the Yule ball. Of course, this would be any girls dream- if she hadn't considered him as a brother and somewhat had feelings for his best friend. Not that James liked her or anything- he just needed someone to go to the dance with that wasn't completely crazy. He had considers his options carefully, he told her, and decided that she was the best choice. It was between her and Angie- and Angie seemed to already be going with Connor. So, she was all that was left. Good to know she was a lost choice.

"James, I already told you no. It would give people the wrong idea."

"Since when did you care about what people thought about you?" James said, crossing his arms.

"Not _all_ people," Emily said blushing, "Just certain people."

"If you're talking about Julius, he's not going-"

"I know he's not going- wait, how do you know about Julius?"

"Emily," James sighed, "Everyone knows _but_ Julius. He's rather oblivious, for a smart kid."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, if I tell Julius that we're only going as friends then will you go with me?" James proposed, going onto his knees in a begging position. Emily rolled her eyes as she considered this.

"Fine, I'll go with you," she said, causing James to jump up and fist pump the air, "But I want the whole experience. Just because you're using me to stop crazy floods of girls does not mean you can do this half-heartedly. This is my first Yule Ball and I want it to be special. Deal?"

"Done!" He said, Pulling her into a hug and twirling her around, "A special night for a Special girl. Got it."

"Now get lost," she said laughing, causing James to give her a wind before running out of the owlery.

_My god, _Emily thought, _what have I done?_


End file.
